overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wattson
Wattson is an Overwatch scientist that regularly takes to the field as an agent when duty calls. Backstory Radford Waldemar Wattson was born to an aristocratic family living in England. He was taught science above all, and idolized scientists like Nikola Tesla and Thomas Eddison. His favorite type of science was the study of electricity, and electrical energy. Wattson grew up tall, but thin, and lanky. He has a knack for inventions and creativity, and a happy, if oftentimes scatterbrained personality. Appearance Wattson is a tall, lanky englishman sporting a clean cut head of orange-red hair and a robust mustache. He has a rather large, sharp nose and a dignified chin. He wears an old-fashioned red military coat under a set of copper armor plates. He has elbow length, black gloves made of non-conductive material. Abilities Wattson goes to battle carrying a customized Arc Carbine, along with a variety of gadgets that let him deal damage and deny his foes on the battlefield. PRIMARY: Wattson's main weapon is his Arc Carbine. A long barreled semi-automatic rifle that incorporates a large, bulky rectangular battery. It has a 10 round clip and deals 80 damage per round, up to a moderate range. PASSIVE: Depleted Battery: Whenever he reloads, Wattson throws his used clip like a grenade. The thrown clip emits a 5m field of harmful electricity, dealing 10 damage per second to any enemy who enters it. The clip disappears after 5 seconds. SECONDARY: Rifle Bash: A simple bash with the butt of Wattson's rifle. Does 35 damage at close quarters. ABILITY 1: Voltaic Top: Wattson launches a spinning top from a launcher on his wrist. The top features a Tesla coil and battery. It travels across the ground at high speeds for 7 seconds, dealing 20 damage per second with 5m of itself, before exploding, dealing 50 damage over 10m. It leaves a battery with similar properties as Wattson's passive. ABILITY 2: Static Cling: Wattson activates batteries in his boots that allow him to walk up walls and other impassible surfaces. When discarged, Wattson is launched into the air for 2.5x his normal jump height. This ability can be discarged any time by jumping. ULTIMATE: Thunderpole: Wattson equips a long metal rod with five batteries strapped to it, and prepares to throw it, javelin-style. The player can see the path of the rod and where it will land. When it lands, the rod simulates the effects of a lightning strike, dealing 550 damage in a single explosion over a 20m area. After the explosion dissipates, the batteries strapped to the rod are ejected, acting similarly to Wattson's passive. Quotes Starting a match: Hup to, Hup to, step lively, everyone! Waiting to start: All this standing around gives me the jitters.... Watchpoint Gibraltar: Ah, refreshing to see a laboratory in such a tropical climate! Starting w/Winston: Winston, old chap! Lovely to see a great mind on the team. Winston: It is refreshing to be around a man of science for a change... Ability 1: Let's give it a whirl! / Ha-ha! Ability 2: Gotta think outside the box! / Up we go! Ultimate: Tally-Ho! VOICE LINES: -For Queen and Country! -It's Electrifying! -Why, It's all a series of tubes!